Shell Shock, Cradle Shock, & The Rings of Saturn
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Danielle Green is 17 and about to turn 18. She has trained in wrestling, MMA,& more. All her life she has dreamed of becoming a wrestler. Follow her as she leaves a life she hated and into TNA, a place that become her family. DaniXSabinXShelleyXAries.
1. An Amazing Night

An Amazing Night

17 year old Danielle Nicole Green walked into the local bar wearing a pair of somewhat tight jeans and a pink shirt that had buttons that went up from where her cleavage was and was open. It was buttoned at a right angle and Danielle was only hoping that she could sit and play pool with her neighbor's wife, Amy. But there was something on her mind other than that. A guy she had seen and known since she had been going there and he had been flirting with her. His older friend had even basically spelled it out to him that she liked him. But Danielle kept her cool and was content the whole night.

"Amy, Dani! It's nice to see you two here." The short cut blonde haired Amy looked up at the comment and waved to the barkeeper. Dani had been in the bar and the bar was called Smack Water's. It was nice and quite, but when it got late it was fun and exciting, which both Amy and Dani liked about it.

Dani followed Amy as she went around the short and not tall little corridor that ended into the bar. There were three pool tables on the other side and that's where Amy led Dani to sit on the tall stools that were cluttered around the small area for people to put their things on while sitting or playing pool.

"So, what'll it be, ma'am?" A young girl asked the two and Dani lifted her brown hair with the blonde streaks in it and her green eyes lit up due to the small light hitting the tables. Amy nodded and smiled. Only a few people were playing pool and so Dani became intrigued with it. Her father had once owned a club where there were pool tables, but that was a long time ago.

"Miller Lite." Amy said and Dani then looked to her and Amy smiled. Amy wasn't pretty and Dani knew that. Dani took a look at the menu she had picked up and thought for a moment. Dani's mom left her when she was 2 months old and Dani's father died when she was 13 and he was 37. He had brain cancer. Dani had lived with her grandparents, but when she turned 18 she planned on finding somewhere else to live.

"Sprite." Dani then saw the waitress leave and it was silent for a moment. Dani's 18th birthday was in July, which was a month away. The funny thing was that she had graduated and was already out of school.

"Okay, Dani, let's go sit in a booth for now and we'll come back in a bit." So they went to a booth and the waitress brang their drinks and took their orders. Amy got potato skins and Dani got shrimp. It was Friday night so it was happy hour.

After an hour or so, the bar filled up and Dani saw the same guy she had seen ever since they started coming in and the older man who had been flirting with her neighbor's ex-wife. Amy stood and Dani followed. Something in Dani kicked in and she lifted her head. She heard the music and it made her concentrate and made her feel better.

"Okay, so you think you remember this any more than you did the week before?" Amy asked Dani as she put the quarters in and the balls came out and Dani got a pool stick and nodded. She walked back over to the table and then saw the black short spiked hair and dark brown eyes that belonged to the younger guy. His thin beard that went around the sides of his face and met at his chin was adorable to her.

"Hey, Dani. How are you doing?" The guy asked her sweetly and Dani saw that he was standing there in a black shirt with jeans on and racking the balls, Amy was flirting with the guy again. Dani saw the light hitting the guy's eyes and saw the light shining in them. It made him look all the more irresistible.

"Good and you, Chris?" Dani smiled to him and he smiled back. He was 21 years old, not too old and not too young. He nodded to her and she nodded back. As he moved the rack with the balls to straighten them, she saw his praying hands tattoo and then Dani remembered the week before.

……_. Flashback to the last week……._

_Dani as dancing with Amy and showing she wasn't no little girl and had the attention of the whole club, when she heard a girl yell to her._

"_Kiddie." Dani looked away and ignored it, but the girl kept saying it. So Dani just locked her gaze onto Chris Harter's movement and watched him playing pool. He was quite, but he heard the girl and saw how it was upsetting Dani. Dani then heard the girl again but saw and was positive that Chris had yelled at the girl. He had told her that Dani wasn't a kid. Dani felt good but wasn't sure, so she left that night, intent on coming back to find out if he had._

……_End Flashback…….._

"You gonna play me, Dani?" Dani felt her hyperactivity kicking in as Chris talked to her. She controlled her self but was able to be a little more talkative. Chris smiled at her and she nodded.

"Of course. But you have to show me how." Dani said to him and he agreed and came around to the other side and leaned down with Dani and stood next to her. He showed her how to aim but Dani couldn't hold the stick right so he got behind her and Dani felt him push against her and she felt his hands slide down her arms to the stick. Then she saw his face appear next to hers and felt his short beard tickling her neck and he helped her break the balls. Once the balls had stopped moving he was still standing behind her. Amy was too involved to notice or care.

"Hey, Chris, can I ask you something?" Dani then went on to ask him about he week before and he confirmed her previous observations. He had told the girl that Dani wasn't a kid. He had yelled it at her. Dani thanked him and they continued to play.

……after the last ball goes in…..

"I beat you." Dani said triumphantly and Chris agreed but then Dani's favorite song came on the jukebox. It was Butterfly by Crazy Town and Dani looked to Amy, but she was busy with the older guy, so Dani sat down in defeat. That's when Chris took her hand and her 5'6 figure stood and met his 5'11 one. He let her turn and they just got lost in their own world with the song. Dani was rubbing against Chris and so it was driving Chris up a wall.

"Let me play a few games and get my guy friend off of your friend." Dani nodded to him and she saw his eyes light up again. Chris wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want to do. Dani saw Chris pull his friend, Scott, away from Amy and they set up the balls while he played Dani talked to Amy and watched Chris. She never took her eyes off of his when he leaned down with a beer in his hand and his pool stick in the other. He was amazing for a pool player, but some people just were.

Even though Dani hated smoking she didn't mind the fact that the bar was filled with smoke. Chris had smoked, but after meeting Dani he stopped. Then after a while, Amy wanted to go with the guy and Dani felt awkward. She said fine and looked after them as they left in Amy's car. Dani sat on a bar stool and rubbed her eyes. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and she was getting sleepy.

"Dani, you need a ride?" Chris' hand on her shoulder made her jump a little and she nodded to him. He helped her down and they walked outside and got into his car. It was a black Honda Civic Si V-tech and Dani smiled as he started the car. Dani let Chris reach over to release the seat back and she lay down and curled up. Chris put his jacket over her and she smiled to him.

"You know I have to say you are quite beautiful in the moonlight." Chris said to her as he started to head for the boulevard. She smiled again and he could see she was blushing even though it was dark. She seemed to light up a room to him.

"I can't go back to the house. I know exactly what Scott and Amy are doing there." Dani explained as he looked to her for directions and he nodded and turned opposite the direction the house was.

"You can stay with me, Dani. If you're okay with that of course." Chris said to Dani and she nodded to him happily. She was beautiful in every sense to him and he wanted her with every part of his being.

"Thanks, Chris. Are you sure though that you want me there?" Dani said as he turned onto a road nearby and headed down another street past houses, until he began to slow and turn into a driveway.

"More than sure, Dani." Chris then got out and opened the car door for Dani. He took her hand and walked her to the house. Dani walked in and saw it pretty clean with a couch and some other furniture, a plasma TV, and a small kitchen. She followed him upstairs and he looked back at her as they got to the top and he smiled. She smiled back as he showed her into his room.

"You can stay in here. It's my room. I'll sleep on the floor or on the couch downstairs." Chris said, but Dani shook her head and he looked at her confused and she spoke without thinking.

"I'd rather you sleep in the bed with me." Dani put her hand over her mouth quickly and she felt her face go red. She shut her eyes and felt embarrassed, but then she felt Chris' warm arms around her body and his beard tickled her as he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Only if you want me to." Dani heard him whisper and she sighed to her self and whimpered as his lips kissed her and then she turned around to meet him with her lips. Upon meeting, their lips melted together and he leaned her down onto the bed carefully. Within minutes, they were undressed and she saw him stop as he looked at her face. She was scared. It was her first time.

"Dani, are you sure you want me to do this?" Chris leaned down and met her with a kiss. She looked at him and nodded. He knew what was wrong and he knew that she was scared. He could only comfort her and be careful.

"Yeah, I want you to. I'm just scared." Dani said and he whispered in her ear. She wanted him so bad and she knew this was something she would have to experience eventually and there was no one better than Chris.

"Dani, I'm right here. I won't hurt you. I promise. I love you too much to hurt you." He said to her as she nodded and he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before he pushed into her. He heard her give a whimper and he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He kissed it away and she held onto his neck as he leaned his forehead against hers. The next time felt good to Dani and she kissed Chris. Slowly, Chris increased his pace and Dani began to moan louder and louder. Every push right them closer to climax, until finally it was over and Dani lay peacefully in Chris' arms.

"Whoa, wait. What's that?" Dani looked down and saw the blood and Chris knew right away. He got Dani to go in the bathroom and she sat confused and then she looked down and saw blood between her legs. She began to cry and within seconds Chris came in and scooped her up into his arms.

"It's okay, it happens to all girls their first time." Chris comforted her and she nodded to him. She finally let him go put the sheets in the washer and she took a shower. By the time she got out he was putting them into the dryer. She put on one of his shirts and lay down on the couch. She felt him kiss her and lift her head up and place it back on his lap as he sat down.

"I have to go training tomorrow." She said to him and he nodded to her. He knew what she meant. He had been a trainer at the same academy that he trained at since last year when she began training in MMA and wrestling. She had never seen him or known him though.

"I'm going to train you tomorrow, baby." Chris said to her and she looked to him almost confused. He looked into her eyes and at once she remembered.

"You changed your schedule so you could train me?" Dani asked him and he nodded to her. She sat up and gave him a hug and kiss. Suddenly the door opened and Dani looked to the door and watched as another guy with brown hair and a black hat walk in. His green eyes and lip ring glinted at them in the light from the moon. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants with some chains. He looked harmless to Dani, so he didn't scare her. But why she wasn't scared was because she knew him. She jumped up as he saw her and she ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Brandon!" Dani yelled his name out happily and Chris sat watching them from the couch contented and peaceful. Chris watched Dani with love and care and the utmost respect. She was his and he belonged to her in every way possible.

"Hey, Dani. How are you?" Brandon asked her and she smiled to him happily and he caught Chris' eyes and knew what had happened. He had a way of just knowing though.

"I'm great, Brandon." As she spoke he let her down and she walked back over to the couch and sat down. She rested her head against Chris' shoulder, until he pulled his arm around her and Dani laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep and Chris told Brandon what had happened. Brandon wouldn't tell anyone, but he deserved to know considering he was close to Dani.

"Let's all just go to bed. I think we all need time to sleep and rest. It's just needed." Brandon suggested and Chris agreed. The sheets were dry so Brandon put them on the bed and Chris went back in with Dani and they lay peacefully together asleep as the daylight began to creep upon them. This was just the beginning, but the three people there didn't even know it yet.

Alright so this is just a story that is based on a guy I know from a bar. I have a huge crush on him. Nothing's happened. This is just a fantasy of my own mind. I am trying to make it wrestling and setting up a new storyline. I may take her into TNA and give her a new boyfriend, if people review and tell me what they think. For now though it's her and him. The basis behind me throwing in the MMA is to show she's training. He will go with her though if I do take her to TNA. Anyways, read and tell me what you think!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Shell Shocked & Cradle Shocked

Shell Shocked & Cradle Shocked

The next morning Dani woke up to find Chris next to her and Brandon at the foot of the bed. She sat up and stretched. She felt Chris' arm wrap around her waist and pull her down. She started to laugh and saw him grin at her with his eyes closed.

"I'm going down to the center. See you there." Dani sad to him and he nodded and snuggled back into the covers. She got up, got dressed and went by her own house in a taxi. She grabbed a new pair of jeans, a new shirt, a skirt, a tank top, and her training gear, which consisted of short shorts and a tank top with a built in bra.

Taking a quick shower, she ran out of the house, without waking anyone and got into her car. It was a blue and white Nissan Maxima. She had it styled with special seat belts and everything. But that was the farthest thing from her mind as she threw her bag in the backseat and felt her phone vibrate. She picked up her amp'd mobile cell phone and saw she had about 25 text messages. She pulled her hair back and got in her car. She shut the door and began looking through them. 10 of them were from her best friend, 10 were from her grandmother, and 5 were from someone else, but she didn't know who though.

"Shell Shock? Wait a minute. Oh my god! Yes! He's going to be at the training center to talk to me! Yes!" Dani immediately started her car and pulled out. She drove the 45 minutes to the training center and hurried inside. She saw him standing outside. They hadn't opened yet. It was still really early.

"Mr. Shelley?" Dani asked him as she got closer and he looked up and smiled at her. She extended a hand out to him. "Danielle Green, but call me Dani."

"Nice to meet you, Dani and please call me Alex." Alex took her hand and shook it. His blond skunk streak he had going on thrilled her. He was handsome in his own way. Dani reached into her bag and found a key. Then she quickly opened the training center and flicked the lights on. She threw her bag down as Alex came inside and leaned against a wall. She brought over two chairs from the office and let him sit down.

"So, Alex, what bring so you here?" Dani asked trying to sound nonchalant and Alex smiled to her. Alex was a sweetheart in real life. He was absolutely nothing like what he portrayed on TV. He just acted that way.

"You of course. I saw your tape and was thoroughly impressed with your skills. I showed it to Larry, who in turn showed it to Dixie and bam. She gave me this to give to you to sign. If you sign you will come with me immediately and get on the airplane with me and get settled in Florida with me and some of my friends." Dani squealed and before she knew it she had signed the contract and tackled him to the floor and was thanking him over and over again.

"Um, okay, I hope you are thanking him for something to do with wrestling." Dani heard Chris' voice and she turned. She forgot about him. She sighed and smiled at him. She was hoping he would understand and be happy with what she had just done.

"Um, babe, bad news. I'm leaving for TNA." Dani said to him and Chris dropped his bag and walked into his office. Dani heard the door slam and she felt tears coming to her eyes. Chris was supposed to believe in her. This was not the reaction that Dani was hoping to get from Chris.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm right here for you, Dani. You are a part of our family now. We'll take good care of you." Alex then glared towards the office and grabbed Dani's bag. He walked out of the building with her and got in her car. He had come by taxi so he decided to take her to her house.

"Just get my stuff and we leave on the next plane, right?" Dani asked, now angry at Chris for being the way he was. This was her dream. Her life. The one thing that she had always dreamed of doing.

"Yep, want me to come and help you?" Alex asked her and she nodded to him. He got out of the car and walked with her up to her porch. When they went in, Dani was bombarded with questions.

"I'm gone. Done with this place. Finite." She said and she walked to her room with Alex in tow. They were able to get everything in bags and were leaving within minutes. As Dani carried out one of the last bags, she saw Chris in the driveway. She was determined to ignore him.

"You see I don't think you quite understand something, Dani. You belong to me now." Chris said as he stood behind her and gripped her arms. Dani cried out and looked at him in fear.

"Alright, that's it. I'm calling in reinforcements." Alex said to her and as he put the bag into the car he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and said two words, "Plan B."

"Who's coming, Alex?" Dani asked him as she moved away from Chris and Alex smirked. He was silent for a few minutes and Dani felt like she was hanging off the edge of a cliff.

"I remember hearing you say in the tape that you have a huge crush on two of the TNA wrestlers." Alex said with a grin and Dani was confused at first. Then it hit her. Well it half hit her. But her number one crush would be the one he would be bringing. There was no doubt about that.

"You mean that _he's _coming here?" Dani asked seriously and Alex nodded. Of course he would bring reinforcements. He definitely wasn't crazy. Well that was still being debated, but he didn't think he was. "When will he get here?"

"In a few minutes. He should be here right about now." Alex looked at his watch and tapped it as he said the last few words. Then he looked up the street as a black Ford Mustang GT pulled up and stopped. The windows were tinted, but Dani could see his figure. Then as he got out, Dani almost fainted. The gelled up spikes of brown hair that were highlighted blonde and that jacket was all Dani saw.

"Yo, Chris!" Alex yelled to him and the other Chris looked confused for a minute. Then it hit him as the guy turned around and flashed a brilliant smile at Alex and he knew.

"Chris Sabin." Dani and Chris said at the same time and Sabin's silver colored eyes flashed to Dani's face and down her figure. Dani saw him walk over to Alex and she felt her whole body melt as Alex pulled her right next to him and almost shoved her in front of Sabin.

"Dani meet Chris Sabin, Chris meet Danielle Green." Alex said with an eyebrow raised and Sabin put forth a hand and Dani took it.

"Nice to meet you, Dani." Sabin spoke kindly to Dani before he got serious. "So Alex what's stopping you from getting this beautiful woman to TNA?"

"Well," Alex saw Dani bushing as she kept her eyes locked with Sabin's and he smiled before continuing, "He is, Sabin."

"Who, me?" Chris said and Dani looked to Chris with fire in her eyes. She glared at him like she would kill him.

"Yeah, you." Alex said and glared at him as well. Sabin's eyes landed on Chris and he smirked. He had a smirk like no one else.

"Well, I'll take Dani with me. If you want to go with me?" Sabin asked before continuing and got a nod from her.

"Dani, what about what I said?" Chris asked as he followed her as she walked behind Sabin over to the Mustang and she shook her head and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but this is my family and I'm probably going to find happiness and love there greater than what we had. I'll never forget you though." Dani turned to continue to the car and heard Chris get in his own car and drive away. Then as she was about to get in a voice came to her from across the street.

"Good luck, Dani!" Dani glanced over and saw him. She went running over to his side and jumped into his arms.

"Why don't you come with me, Derrick?" Derrick was part Pilipino and his brown eyes and short brown spiked hair had always made her love him. She had a crush on him.

"I don't think I can and I would only cause problems right now, okay?" Derrick explained rubbing her back and smelling her hair. He let her go and held up a finger. "Wait a minute, okay? I want to go get you some things of mine."

Derrick ran inside and looked through his stuff grabbing his favorite red sox hat, one of black off to the side hats, one of his sweatshirts, a bottle of his cologne, one of his shirts, and shoved them into a bag. He ran back out and handed the bag to her.

"There's cologne in here." Dani said as she looked through it and Derrick nodded to her. He knew she had to be confused at that.

"Yeah, I know you always loved the way I smelled." Dani blushed. She had hoped her crush had remained a secret, but even she knew that he knew.

"Alright, we got to go, Dani. Plane takes off in about forty five minutes." Sabin yelled to her from his Mustang and she nodded to him. She turned back to face Derrick and he kissed her on the lips. All at once she felt a fire light up in her. She warmed and felt his tongue slip inside of her mouth. The kiss lasted a few seconds.

"This doesn't mean we are together. I just wanted you to know that if you ever come back, I'll be waiting for you." Derrick held her face in his hands and she smiled to him. She nodded and felt him wiping away the tears that had begun to stream down her face. "Be happy. I know you've always dreamed of doing this."

"I know, but I didn't think it'd be this hard leaving." She said and hugged him tightly. He whispered in her ear, "We are all meant to shine. It's not just in some of us. It's in all of us and it is not what someone is capable of that matters, its how much one wants something that counts and there is no great reward without great sacrifice."

"Damn it, you stole that from TNA." Dani giggled and then gave him one last hug. "Goodbye, Derrick. I'll call you every day. Well when I can and message you online. Bye!"

Dani ran over to the car and got in next to Sabin. She at once felt at ease with him. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, he's not. I don't have one anymore. He's just a really good friend." Dani explained and looked at Sabin with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason." Sabin said to her and finally they arrived at the airport. Dani had a feeling she was going to have lots of fun at TNA. She got on the plane with Sabin and Alex and they sat in first class. She sat in between the two and held onto their hands as the plane began to take off.

"Never flown before, have you, doll?" Alex asked her and she shook her head. Her eyes were wide with fear and she felt Sabin grip her hand tight to reassure her. She looked to him and soon they were in the air and she felt a little better.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry." Sabin said to her and then they fell asleep until they got to Orlando, Florida. Dani woke up and poked both Alex and Chris, who immediately sat up and got up. They all walked off the plane and got into a limo that was waiting for them. This girl's journey had just begun.

Alright, I hope you all like it. I am working on new chapters for a few other stories, I think. Anyways review please and thanks to those who already have!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. The Rings Of Saturn

The Rings of Saturn

Dani, Sabin, and Alex got out of the limo and stood in front of Universal Studios. It was really beautiful when no one was around. It was getting ready to open after a few days of having some work done to it.

"Nice, I was here when I was like six or something." Dani said and her eyes flashed around the park. Sabin smiled and Alex smiled at Sabin. The limo driver had given the bags to the guys, who took them while Dani continued to look around.

"Alright, let's go see Jim and see what part you'll play in TNA." Sabin said to her and she nodded and they walked in front of her and through the park until they came upon a building. When they walked in, Dani was awed. It was a lot bigger than it looked on TV.

"Hey, Sabin, Shelley. How are you guys? So is that the girl?" It was none other than Austin Aries. Sabin nodded as Dani blushed at Austin's wink and smile.

"Yeah, her name's—" Sabin began but Dani cut him off and finished his sentence to his great dismay and surprise.

"Danielle Green, but everyone calls me Dani." Dani extended her hand as she stepped forward and shook his hand. Austin held on and looked at Sabin's face. It was turning red.

"It's nice to meet you Dani. My name's Austin Aries. But you can call me anything you like." Austin was being kind for two reasons. One he liked Dani and two Sabin liked Dani.

"Thank you, Aus, we'll be going now." Sabin said and took Dani's hand and pulled her in the direction of Jim Cornette's office.

"Bye, Austin, it was nice to meet you!" Dani yelled at him in a sort of dream like state. She saw him nod and smile to her and she melted inside. She looked back at the face of Sabin and she smiled kindly to him.

"You do realize that that smile won't always get you out of trouble?" Sabin asked her and she wrinkled up her nose at him.

"Well, why would I be in trouble with you?" Dani asked softly as she gripped his hand tighter and got a little closer to him. Sabin smirked and shook his head slowly letting his now short bristly beard tickle her forehead.

"No reason, but you might want to be a good girl." Sabin suggested as he pulled her even closer and she giggled as his beard tickled her neck and his breath warmed her body. Dani looked up into his eyes and suddenly before anything could happen Alex had walked over with Jim Cornette, the new manager of TNA.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Cornette. I'm Danielle Green, but you can call me Dani if you like." Dani said as Sabin and she separated quickly and Jim smiled before reaching for her already outstretched hand.

"Dani, it's a pleasure to meet you and please call me Jim." Jim said before he let go of her hand and Dani nodded and smiled.

"Well, Dani, looks like you will be making your debut on the next TNA show." Alex spoke up and Dani looked to him and nodded with her hands behind her back.

"Actually, Alex, what she's going to be doing is handing our former Team USA captain his jacket, but no one will see her, they will only hear her voice. Of course there will be more to this story than just that." Jim said and made Sabin raise his eyebrows and then they receded down as Jim said about how there would be more to the story. "Mr. Aries will be playing a huge part in your storyline. It will be a kind of who gets this fine young woman as their manager."

"That sounds very interesting Jim." Austin's voice made everyone turn to look at him. Dani blushed and smiled at him as he slid over to stand next to her. Sabin looked over Dani to Austin with fire in his eyes.

"Step off, Aus." Sabin said defensively and Austin turned to look at him and he grinned. Alex and Dani also turned to look at him.

"Why, Sabin? You got a problem with me being close to Dani?" Austin asked Sabin and Sabin growled at him and Jim just smiled.

"Now, here are your scripts and Chris, you have a tag team match with Sonjay and it will be you two against Austin and Roderick." Jim said as he handed the scripts to each person standing there and then he continued.

"Alex you will be doing your thing alongside Austin and Roderick. That is where we will have Ms. Dani run in during the match and help Chris and Sonjay win. So everyone go get ready for your matches. This will be a fun night for us all." Everyone nodded and then Dani looked between Austin and Sabin who both looked at her kindly but she knew they wanted to rip each other's throats out.

"Let's go and get ready then." Austin said as Jim walked away and Dani nodded and walked with Sabin, Alex, and Austin to the locker room where Roderick Strong and Sonjay Dutt were sitting.

"Roderick, Sonjay come meet the newest addition to the TNA roster, Ms. Dani Green." Alex said as Sonjay walked over and introduced himself with Roderick right behind him and doing the same.

"We got a match to get ready for." Roderick said as Dani grabbed a bag and went into the showers to change. When she came out she was wearing a tight white short top that showed off her curves and tan body and a very short pair of red skirts. The guys sitting there all looked up and their jaws dropped.

"Damn." They all said together and Dani laughed and grabbed a curling iron and quickly curled her hair and threw it back in a loose ponytail so that her hair was hanging down in strands all around her face. When Dani turned to face the men she was met by smiles and dreamy faces.

"Este seguro es torpe." Dani said in Spanish and caused everyone to look at her strangely. "Sorry, I took some Spanish in school."

Dani then skipped out of the room with the group behind her and she turned and stopped for a second. She straightened her skirt and then looked at the guys seriously.

"Alright, I think it's time for the match so why don't you all head on out and I'll make sure to run out when you two need me, okay?" Dani said and the guys all nodded to her. She walked back to the locker room and picked up the bag Derrick had given to her. She opened it and pulled out Derrick's red sox hat and put it on. It looked good with her outfit so she left it on.

She walked over to her bags and picked up a duffel bag and unzipped it. She pulled out a album and sat down on a bench to look through it. She opened the album and saw the picture of her and her father from when she was younger. She got lost in thought until a knock at the door caused her to look up.

"Hey, girl, you need to get ready to run out there, okay?" It was Christy Hemme and Dani nodded and smiled as she shoved the album back in her bag and ran out of the room. Dani hurried to the face entrance and waited at the tunnel. She watched the screen and saw her chance. She ran out and down the ramp and slid into the ring when the ref was distracted and did a DDT on Roderick, giving Sonjay the chance to pin him and get the win.

"Whoa, Don, did you see that?" Mike Tenay asked his partner, Don West, and Don of course nodded while the camera was on them for a minute.

"Yeah, look at that girl. She's just helped Chris Sabin and Sonjay Dutt win that match. But the real question is who is she and why is she here?" Don said and it showed Dani holding up Sonjay and Chris' arms and smiling at them. Chris was holding his head and so Dani helped him get out of the ring and walked with them up the ramp and to the back where they met up with Austin, Alex, and a very hurt Roderick.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Roderick. I didn't mean to do it with that much force." Dani said and Roderick just nodded and held his neck and back.

"Come on, we have to go get your promo done." Sonjay said to Dani and she nodded and waved goodbye to Generation Next and then walked with Chris and Sonjay over to where the camera was waiting for them. Jeremy Borash stood nearby with a microphone and smiled at Dani.

"Welcome to the TNA family, Ms. Green." Jeremy said and Dani just smiled and nodded with a little tip of her hat.

"Call me Dani, Jeremy, please." Dani said before the camera began to count down to air time. When he hit one everyone got their game faces on.

"Mike, Don, I'm here with Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt, and the newest addition to the roster, Ms. Dani Green. Now maybe someone here can explain Dani's presence and what's she doing here." Jeremy said to the screen and turned to face the three people.

"Yeah, I think I can." Chris said and took the microphone from Jeremy. "Dani's here to help us. She's the newest knockout and as you can see one of the best here."

"Thanks, Chris, but let me take over from here." Dani said and put a hand on Chris' shoulder and almost as soon as she took the microphone Austin and Alex came running in and started beating the crap out of Chris and Sonjay. Austin however stopped for a moment and sidled up next to Dani.

"Even though you made us lose. I still think you might enjoy the company of us." Austin said and Dani just shook her head and threw a punch at Austin's head that made him call retreat.

"Well, Don, Mike, I think we have a new alliance and a new rivalry." Jeremy said and the segment ended. Chris and Sonjay stood and brushed them selves off. The day was done for now. Dani had decided to stay with Alex and that was what everyone felt was the best.

**Alright a new chapter! Finally! I hoped that I would be able to make it longer but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could! Now review and tell me what you think!**

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
